


Dick Grayson, Son of the Evil Queen

by SuperFlarrowLover



Series: Heroes & Villains [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: What if Dick Grayson parents that died weren't his biological parents. His mother is actually Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Bruce Wayne, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Heroes & Villains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**_Storybrooke - Regina's Vault_ **

Regina walks down to her vault. She stands in front of her mirror and says "Mirror mirror on the wall, show me Dick Grayson."

Sydney waves his hand and shows Regina, Dick Grayson was training with Black Canary.

"I thought we agreed no more spying." A voice said behind her

Regina turns to see Bruce Wayne in her vault.

"What? He's my son." Regina said

"Why don't you visit him?" Bruce suggested

"As much as I want to can't. You know I've done a lot of bad things in my past. I don't think he'll ever forgive me." Regina said

"But you're his mother I'm pretty sure he would like to meet you." Bruce said

"If I go see him I'll put him in danger. I don't want to do that." Regina said

"Have you told Henry?" Bruce asked

"No he doesn't know about this but he will. He already found his birth mother." Regina said

"I thought there were no records of her." Bruce said

"So did I." Regina said

"Henry doesn't know about me does he?" Bruce asked

"No. I know he'll be thrilled when he finds out that his father is Bruce Wayne." Regina said

"How old is Henry again?" Bruce asked

"He's ten." Regina said

"I can't wait to meet him." Bruce said

"He'll be so happy." Regina said

**_Gotham City - Arkham Asylum_ **

Joker was sitting in his cell when two people came in.

"Not what I'd expect for Gotham's most dangerous criminal to be doing." A man said

"My name is Rumplestiltskin." Rumple said

"And my name is Cora." Cora said

"and we are here to get you out." Rumple said

"And how are you going to do that?" Joker asked

With a wave of their hands Rumple and Cora disappear with Joker and a few other inmates.

**_Mount Justice_ **

Batman had just arrived at Mount Justice.

"Where were you?" Canary asked

"Out." Batman answered

"Yeah well while you were out someone busted Joker, Poison Ivy, Bane, and Lex Luthor out of prison." Superman said

"What?!" Batman yelled

"We have the footage." Captain Marvel said

"Play it." Batman ordered

The footage shows two figures in Joker's cell; they waved their hand and disappeared.

"Do we know who he is?" Batman asked

"No not even Zatara knows who he is." Diana said

"I'll be back." Bruce said

Bruce walks into a private room and pulls up a hologram of Regina Mills.

"Couldn't get enough of me could you Bruce?" Regina asked

"As much as I love our small talks Regina that's not why i'm calling." Bruce said

"Why are you calling?" Regina asked

"Some guy broke Joker and the other criminals out of prison using magic. Zatara doesn't know who he is but I'm hoping you would come here and show us."Bruce said

Regina nods and disappears then she appears behind Bruce.

**_Somewhere In Storybrooke_ **

Cora and Rumple arrived in a house somewhere in the woods of Storybrooke.

Lex turns to them.

"Where are we?" Lex asked

"Somewhere not even the Justice League will find you." Cora said

"Why are we here?" Joker asked

"You want revenge right? Well we can help you if you help us." Rumple said

"We'll send you a list." Cora said

She and Rumple leave the cabin.

**_Gotham - Mount Justice_ **

"So this is Mount Justice." Regina said

"Come with me." Bruce said

Regina follows him into the room where a bunch of the heroes gets ready to fight.

"Batman, who is this?!" J'onn J'onzz asked

"She's a friend and she's here to help." Bruce answered

"Who are you?!" Diana asked

"My name is Regina Mills." Regina said

"As in Mayor of Storybrooke?" Oliver asked

"Yes." Regina said

"How is she supposed to help us?" Canary asked

"Because she knows who the man and woman are in the footage is and she knows how to stop him." Bruce answered

"So who are they?" Diana asked, pointing to the two figures.

"The first one is Mr. Gold or as he is known as Rumplestiltskin. The second figure is Cora and she's my mother." Regina said

"I hate to break it to you lady but Rumplestiltskin is a fairy tale character." Flash said

"Fairy tales are real. I told you my name is Regina Mills but in my world I'm known as the Evil Queen." Regina said

"Is anyone else buying this?" Captain Marvel said

"She's right fairy tales are real." Bruce said

"I thought you would be the sane one." Flash said

"I believe her." Bruce said

"Well if Batman believes her then I guess I do too." Diana said

"By the way I know all of your identities." Regina said

"Yeah right." Captain Marvel said

"Ok. Diana Prince, J'onn J'onzz, Hal Jordan, Clark Kent, Billy Batson, Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, Red Tornado, Arthur Curry, John Diggle, Zatarra, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall and finally Bruce Wayne." Regina said

The Justice League members' eyes widened in shock as she knew their identities.

"Told you." Regina said

"There's also something else she needs to tell you." Bruce said

Regina takes a deep breath.

"I'm Robin's biological mother." She said

Everyone gasps in shock at the announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mill’s Castle (Character’s Past)_ **

Regina was screaming in pain. She was about to give birth to her son. 

“Someone get this baby out of me!” Regina yelled in pain

“On the count of three I need you to push.” Regina’s father said

A few minutes later Regina was holding her son.

“Say hello to prince Lucas Mills.” Regina said

Regina hands her son over to her father.

**_Mount Justice (Present)_ **

Batman and Regina arrived where Robin and his team were training.

“What’s up Batman?” Robin asked

“Someone broke Joker and other inmates out of jail.” Batman informed “We have information on who they are and where they are now this woman is going to take you to where they are.” 

“And who is this woman?” Artemis asked

“My name is Regina Mills you guys are going to be in disguises because you can’t go around my town looking like… that.” Regina said

“Oh come on we’re superheroes why can’t we go like this!” Wally complained

Regina rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand they all changed clothes.

“Wow, this actually looks good.” Robin said checking himself out

“I agree as well.” Aqualad said

“When you get to Storybrooke find Mary-Margaret. She’ll be able to help you on your mission.” Regina said

"When you find them, report back to us.” Batman said “And maintain radio silence.” 

The team nods their heads.

With a wave of her hands the team disappears.

**_Storybrooke_ **

Emma, Snow, and Charming were driving around Storybrooke when a purple smoak appeared and a bunch of kids were in front of them.

David slams the brakes on his car. 

“What the hell!” Emma yelled

“Who are they?” David asked

“They must be lost.” Snow said

Snow gets out of the car.

The teens turn around to see a raven haired woman walking towards them. They pull out their weapons.

“Whoa! Whoa!’ Snow yelled “We’re not here to fight you.” 

“Is this Storybrooke?” Dick asked

Snow nods her head yes.

“Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Mary-Margaret, this is my husband David, and this is my daughter Emma.” Snow said

Emma and David wave their hands. 

“My name is Dick Grayson, that’s Megan, Wally, Artemis, Connor, and Kaldur.” Dick said

“We’re a team of superheroes.” Wally said

“Why are you here?” David asked

“We’re here because we need your help.” Kaldur said

“With what?” David asked

“Two people broke Joker and some other dangerous criminals out of jail and they are right here in Storybrooke.” Artemis explained

“A woman named Regina told us to find you and that you’ll help us find him.” Connor said

Emma, David, and Mary-Margaret look at each other.

“We’ll help you find them.” Mary-Margaret said

**_Sheriff's Station_ **

The team arrived at the Sheriff’s station where they were looking at the video.

“Do you know who’s the woman?” Robin asked 

“We don’t know her name.” Snow said

“What does The Dark One want with a bunch of criminals?” Charming asked

“Why don’t we go visit him?” Emma suggested

**_Batcave (Character’s Past)_ **

Bruce was on the computer checking out files of Mary and John Grayson. Alfred came in holding a platter that had a plate of food and a drink.

“What are you doing, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked

“Trying to find Dick’s biological mother.” Bruce answered

“Does Master Dick know about him being adopted?” Alfred asked

“No, he doesn’t. But I have a feeling that I know who his mother is.” Bruce said

The computer beeped.

Bruce turns around and the computer pulls up a picture of a woman.

“Regina Mills.” Bruce read

“Need I remind you that you still have a child who is upstairs wanting to know where you are.” Alfred said

“You’re right Alfred.” Bruce said

Bruce gets up from the computer and heads upstairs.

**_Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop_ **

The Charming family and the Young Justice team walk into Mr. Gold’s shop. Mr. Gold but instead it was Belle putting some books away.

“Belle!” Emma yelled

Belle turns around.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Belle asked

“Is your boyfriend around?” Charming asked 

“We’re not dating right now.” Belle said

“Do you know where we could find him?” Emma asked

“No, I haven’t spoken to him.” Belle said

“Thanks for your time.” Charming said

They leave the pawnshop. As they leave Belle transformed into Cora.

Once they got outside they heard a bank alarm ringing.

They run inside and see Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Bane holding money bags.

“Hey freeze!” Charming and Emma yelled holding their guns

Poison Ivy summons plants to grab Emma and David but Robin pushed them out of the way. The trio ran out with the money.

“Come on!” Robin yelled

The heroes run after them. 

Harley and Bane get in the way. Connor, and Robin took on Bane while the others took on Harley. 

Harley swings her mallet back and forth trying to hit them but they dodge out of the way. Emma extendends her hand out and her magic hits Harley. 

Mary-Margaret, Artemis, and Kaldur were fighting Poison Ivy. ivy moves out of the way when Mary-Margaret fires an arrow at her. She lands on top of a watch tower. A mile away Ivy spots a school bus and sees a boy walking off. 

“Henry, look out!” Emma warned but she was too late.

The vines grabbed Henry and brought him over to Ivy.

“Mom!” Henry yelled

The heroes come to a stop when they see Henry tied up in some vines. 

“Let us go or I drop the kid!” Ivy yelled 

“What do we do?” Mary-Margaret asked panicked

“Artemis, Conner evasive maneuver seven!” Robin yelled

Connor and Artemis nod their heads. Connor throws Artemis towards Ivy where Artemis fires an explosive arrow at her. Ivy was knocked back unconscious and the vines let go of Henry but he began to fall. Kid Flash superspeeds and catched Henry before he could hit the ground.

While Emma, Snow, and David run to Henry out of nowhere Robin is grabbed by Ivy’s vines.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked

“Yeah.” Henry said

M’Gann looks around for Harley, Ivy, and Bane but they weren’t there.

“Guys, Bane, Ivy, and Harley are gone.” M’Gann said

“Where’s Robin?!” Kaldur asked

Everyone looks around for Robin.

“Robin?!” Kid Flash yelled

“Robin!” Artemis yelled

**_Outside of Storybrooke_ **

Poison Ivy, Harley, and Bane arrived at the cabin.

“Was the mission a success?” Rumple asked

“We got the boy just like you asked.” Ivy said 

The vines brought in Robin who was bound and gagged struggling against the vines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mount Justice**

The team came back.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked

The kids looked down not saying a word.

"I won't ask again where's Robin?" Batman asked

"W-we don't know." Wally said

"What do you mean you don't know?" Batman asked

"We think he got captured." Kaldur said

"Explain." Batman said

"We were fighting Harley, Bane, and Poison Ivy and we think after the fight he got kidnapped." Artemis said

"I'll find him. You guys head back to Storybrooke and complete your mission." Batman said

The team nods their heads and leaves.

Suddenly Batman's communicator beeped. Batman leaves and heads into a private room.

_**Somewhere In Gotham** _

Robin wakes up to somebody throwing water in his face.

"Hello little birdy." Rumple said

Robin looks around and he finds his hands and legs in chains. His utility belt was gone along with other weapons he had hidden.

"Now now dearie you don't want to strangle yourself." Rumple said

"You're the one in the video." Robin said

"In the flesh." Rumple said

"Who are you?" Robin asked

"My name is Rumplestilskin at your service." Rumple said as he took a bow

"Where am I?" Robin asked

"Why don't you take a look around and see for yourself." Rumple said

Robin looks around and he sees chemicals all around him.

"I'm in Ace Chemicals." Robin realized

"Ding ding and you're here because soon we are going to have a very special guest." Rumple said

Robin begins to struggle against the chains. "I already took your weapons and your team won't be able to track you since I scrambled your little tracker." Rumple said

Rumple takes out Robin's communicator.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked

"I'm going to make a call now, sit tight." Rumple said

_**Mount Justice** _

"Robin." Batman said

"Guess again." A voice said

Bruce gasped it was a voice he never thought he would hear again.

**Characters Past**

**Somewhere In The Enchanted Forest**

A young Bruce Wayne aka Baelfire was with his father Rumplestilskin.

"This is where we go to launch the bean." Young Bruce said

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rumple asked

"Yes we have to." Young Bruce said

Baelfire throws the bean and the portal opens up. He was about to go through when Rumple pulled him back.

"What are you doing?!" he asked "Papa please this is the only way we can be together."

"I can't." Rumplestilskin said

"You coward! You promised!" Baelfire yelled "You can't break our deal!"

"I have to." Rumplestilskin said

Rumplestiltskin let's go and Bae falls through the portal.

_**Present** _

Batman shakes his head snapping out of it.

"Where's Robin?" Bruce asked

"Your little prodigy is fine… for now." Rumple said

"What do you want?" Batman asked

"I need you to meet me at the place where Joker first came to be." Rumple said

"I want proof Robin's alive." Bruce said

"Oh you proof…" Rumple said he takes out Robin's heart and begins to squeeze it.

"Okay, okay stop." Bruce pleaded

"Meet me at ACE Chemicals you have an hour."

Bruce hangs up

_**Regina's Mansion** _

Regina was sitting in her room getting ready.

"Mother." Regina said angry as she turned around

"Hello Regina." Cora said

"How did you get here?" Regina asked

"I have my ways. We need to talk." Cora said

"Why should I talk to you after what you did?" Regina asked

"Because I wanted to apologize for what I did so many years ago." Cora said

"You should've thought about that before you killed him. I want nothing from you except your heart on a platter." Regina said

"I can help you get Henry back." Cora said

Regina turns around. "And how is that?" She asked

"Just come with me." Cora said

**Characters Past**

_**Somewhere In Gotham** _

Young Baelfire landed on the ground. He looks around to see where he was.

Baelfire walks around and he sees a couple. A woman spots Baelfire and the couple walks towards him.

"Hi what's your name?" The woman asked

Baelfire doesn't answer.

"My name is Martha and this is my husband Thomas." Martha said "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." Bae lied

"Honey we should take him home with us." Martha said

"Are you sure about this honey?" Thomas said

"It would be the right thing to do." Martha said

"Well then…" Thomas gets on his knees "How would you like to live with us?"

Baelfire looks up "You really mean it?"

Martha and Thomas nod their head yes.

_**Ace Chemicals (Present)** _

Bruce arrived at Ace Chemicals. He walks around as he hears, "Hello Bruce." A voice said

Bruce turns around to see an old man, he had brown eyes, wearing a black suit, and a red tie with black shoes. He also had a cane.

"Where's Robin?" Bruce asked

Mr. Gold pulls down the lever and Robin comes down struggling. He was bound with chains on his arms and legs and he was gagged as well. Bruce was about to rescue him when he was pushed back by Mr. Gold's magic.

"I knew you would come for him." Rumple said

_**Regina's Mansion** _

"I don't want anything from you mother." Regina said as she walked away

"I just told you a way to get Henry back." Cora said

"I promised Henry I wouldn't kill again so i'm honoring that promise." Regina said

"I am sorry for what I did to Daniel…"

"DON'T mention his name! You have no right to mention his name!" Regina yelled

"Please just listen to me." Cora begged

"Get out mother!" Regina said as she pointed towards the door.

Cora disappears.

_**Granny's** _

Granny had just given the kids their food.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Kid Flash said taking a bit of his burger

"He's right we need to go after Robin." M'Gann said as she twirled the straw on her drink

"But Batman said we needed to complete our mission." Kaldur said

"Since when did we ever listen to what the League has told us?" Connor asked

"He's got a point." Artemis said as she took a burger

"Plus something else is happening here." M'Gann said

"What are you talking about?" Kid Flash asked

"Haven't you guys ever wondered how Batman even knows Regina." M'Gann said

"It's probably someone he already knew." Artemis guessed

"She has a point the way looked at Robin when we first met her; it could only mean one thing." Aqualad said

"You don't think they're actually related do you?" Connor asked

"It could be the reason why she acted so weird around him." Artemis said

"Earlier the kid we rescued Emma's son so maybe he knows what's going on." M'Gann said

"So then let's go see him." Kid Flash said he gets up and he super speeds out.

"I hate it when he does that." Artemis said

The kids get up from their table and leave.


End file.
